This invention relates to planar antennas and, more particularly, to a planar antenna which realizes reception at a high gain of two directional linear polarized waves in horizontal and vertical directions or two directional circular polarized waves of right turn and left turn.
The planar antennas of the kind referred to should find utility particularly when employed in receiving polarized waves from broadcasting satellites or communication satellites.